betweenthelionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Silent E
Silent E is a song about a criminal that makes vowels say their names. It focuses on short and long vowel sounds. Lyrics Version 1 :Announcer: spoken It's a plan, it's a plane, it's Silent E Man! :These vowels have a problem, and Silent E's to blame. :Instead of "ah", "eh", "ih", "aw", "uh", he makes them say their name. :He's changed their sounds to A and E and I and O and U. :With powers like that, just think about the damage he can do. :Silent E. :He changes cub into a cube. :Silent E. :He changes tub into a tube. :He changes twin to twine, he changes can into a cane. :And this brave man must stop him, before he strikes again. :Police Man: spoken Silent E! Your vowel sound attention days are over! I'm calling you off to the slammer, but of course, you have the right to remain silent! Look, a note from Silent E! It says... :Man: spoken I love that pin you're wearing. I'd love to have a closer look. Gee, thanks so much for sharing! :Police Man: spoken Well, sure, well I don't see any harm in that! :Oh, yeah! Silent E! :He knew that pin would be just fine. :Silent E! :He changed it to a pine! :Silent E! :A story sad but true! :He's escaping out the window and there's nothing we can do! :Police Man: spoken Well, Silent E! You may have slipped out of my grasp this time, but mark my words, I'll get you yet! Version 2 :Announcer: spoken It's a plan, it's a plane, it's Silent E Man! :These vowels have a problem, and Silent E's to blame. :Instead of "ah", "eh", "ih", "aw", "uh", he makes them say their name. :He's changed their sounds to A and E and I and O and U. :With powers like that, just think about the damage he can do. :Silent E. :He changes cub into a cube. :Silent E. :He changes tub into a tube. :He changes twin to twine, he changes can into a cane. :And this brave man must stop him, before he strikes again. :Police Man: spoken Silent E! Your vowel sound attention days are over! I'm calling you off to the slammer, but of course, you have the right to remain silent! Look, a note from Silent E! It says... :Man: spoken I love that cap you're wearing. I'd love to have a closer look. Gee, thanks so much for sharing! :Police Man: spoken Well, sure, well I don't see any harm in that! :Oh, yeah! Silent E! :He changed that cap into a cape! :Silent E! :He's making his escape! :Silent E! :A story sad but true! :He's flying out the window and there's nothing we can do! :Police Man: spoken Well, Silent E! You may have slipped out of my grasp this time, but mark my words, I'll get you yet! Appearances *Little Big Mouse *The Boy Who Cried Wolf *The Chap With Caps *Hug! Hug! Hug! *Giants and Cubs *Click, Clack, Moo/The Little Red Hen *Moon Rope/Welcome to the Moon *The Emperor's New Clothes/The Hungry Coat Trivia *The song has two variations: Pin/Pine and Cap/Cape. **However, a third variation appears in Episode 97: Moon Rope/Welcome to the Moon and Episode 118: The Emperor's New Clothes/The Hungry Coat. This version skips the intro and after the cop drags Silent E to jail, his body disappears, leaving only the E. A narrator then whispers "Silent E" and the clip ends Category:Songs Category:Sketches Category:S